Keep Me Close
by munchkinlandr
Summary: Post-movie, Elsa wants to be close to her sister. Future M-rated if people want me to continue?
1. Chapter 1

The door to Anna's room slid open, the moonlight shining in from the uncovered windows reaching its blue fingers out to hit the twinkling crystals of Elsa's night gown.

"Anna?" She whispered, her old habit of uncertainty seeping through.

Elsa sat on the edge of her sister's bed, the warmth relaxing her nerves. Anna shifted, twisting around beneath the sheets. The redhead's eyes blinked open slow, heavy with sleep but lidded with a happiness Anna hadn't felt in a long time. The joy of having her sister so close was overwhelming. Anna lifted a hand over the blanket and patted the space beside her, and grabbed her sister's hands in her own once she was laid out fully.

Anna frowned, her mouth opening slightly when she caught glimpse of the tears in Elsa's eyes, and sat up. "Elsa what's wrong?" She leaned over her, her intense concern pulling soft giggles from the other.

"Nothing, I was just -" Elsa stopped. Anna blinked and leaned in closer.

"You just...? Elsa, are you alright? You're not gonna run a-"

"No no no no," Elsa brought a hand up to smother her laughter. She wrapped her arms around Anna's neck, watching intently as her sister started to blush. "I'm just - happy to be able to touch you again." Anna's head rested on Elsa's chest, Elsa's fingers in Anna's hair.

After a moment's hesitation, Anna went lax, enjoying the gentle scratching of Elsa's hand going through her auburn tresses, relishing too the closeness. The warmth. The open love.

"I'm so sorry for freezing you, Anna." The tears were back, Anna could hear them in her voice. Anna opened her eyes, lifting her head.

"It's okay, Elsa. I - I wouldn't ever change what happened, because after all - all of that, I got you back." Anna whispered, biting her lip and smiling warily, as if she still thought her sister would get up and leave. "You're all I ever wanted, Elsa."

Unsure of how to express in any other way how much she had missed her older sister, Anna leaned in, her eyes full of quiet desperation. The moon crawled up higher on its base of starry sky, watching with no judgment as two pairs of lips collided.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna, crushing her little sister to her in a needy grip of affection. Anna was no better, sliding her arm around Elsa's shoulder and threading her fingers through her hair. Anna's lips moved roughly against Elsa's, melding to become one. To forever be a part of the other.

"Elsa I love you,"

* * *

**A.N. Hello! After re-watching Frozen i was hit by some massive feels, and this is the result. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Anna's tongue tangled with Elsa's, and pairs, trios, dozens of hands coming from everywhere and no where touched and roamed and tugged at nightgowns, longing for hidden skin.

Anna slid her palm along Elsa's thigh, listening faintly to her painting into her mouth, and pressed against her sister's damp undergarments. Elsa sucked in a breath, unlatching from the kiss to sink into the bed. Anna snickered, lowering her head to press her lips to Elsa's neck, her fingers tugging the moist fabric aside and delved suddenly into Elsa's slick folds.

_How did I let it get this far?_ Elsa asked herself, but put a hold on the question when another wave of pleasure surged through her.

"Anna, please," The blanket dropped to the floor, forgotten. Anna's kisses trailed down Elsa's body, her free hand pulling her nightgown down lower. Anna claimed an exposed, milky breast, swirling her tongue around her winter rose bud tit (too much AHS sorrynotsorry). She thrusted her fingers deep inside, the heat of her digits contrasting between the cold of her sister, and felt Elsa tremble beneath her mouth and around her hand.

Before Anna could get Elsa off, she gently shoved away Anna's hand and flipped them over. Anna stared breathlessly up at her sister, watching with wide eyes, and Elsa smiled sweetly down at her auburn haired sibling. She rightened her nightgown and pressed a long kiss on Anna's mouth, then laid down beside her.

Anna, unable to control herself now that she finally had Elsa back, went to cover her body with her own once again, dipping her head down close to her sister. Elsa turned her head away and placed a hand on Anna's shoulder, laughing softly.

"No," Elsa peeped.

"_Yes_," Anna groaned, demanding and flustered. Wait - what was - was this really - _what_?

Elsa looked back at her sister, shifting slightly from the flames still brewing between her legs. She guided Anna's head down to her shoulder, and complacently she let her, a small pinch of confusion still on her face. "I've neglected you for so long, Anna. I'm going to make it up. Just not now."

"Tomorrow?" Anna asked, burrowing into her sister's side. They were both still hot, they're skin almost uncomfortably burning against each other, so the blanket wasn't thought of. Elsa snorted into Anna's hair, her own eyelids already growing heavy.

"Go to bed, Anna."

* * *

Anna woke to an empty bed, and her heart jumped up her throat. She sat up in a hurry, almost knocking down a lamp in her struggle to get off the bed and make sure Elsa hadn't disappeared. Handmaids gasped and went to corral a half naked Anna back into her room, before any one saw her impropriety, but she would have none of it. Anna bulled through the pushing fingers and blabbering mouths.

Anna burst into Elsa's room, and stopped short. "O-_oh_,"

Elsa looked over her shoulder, her gloved fingers fighting to pull up the zip to her regal dress. She was surprised to see Anna, but more so upset that she was still in her smallclothes. "Anna, please get dressed. I woke you up an hour ago to bathe - you look like you've just gotten out of a mud-pit."

Oh yes, that was right. Anna remembered suddenly and with clarity that Elsa had indeed roused her earlier; Anna smiled sheepishly when she realized she had fallen back asleep. "Oh, right, sorry El - I mean, your Majesty." Anna curtsied., and went to leave.

"Wait, Anna?" Elsa rushed, taking a step towards the closing door.

Anna poked her out from behind the door, smiling thin-lipped and innocent. "Yeah?" She saw her sister swallow.

"Could you - um," Elsa blushed. "Could you zip me up, sis?" Anna straightened, her eyes widening, and she moved across the room to oblige her elder.

"Okay." Anna mumbled. She lightly brushed Elsa's hair, which was down, over her pale shoulder, and took up the zip. Elsa breathed in, sliding her hands into her gloves, admiring herself with a critizing eye in the full length mirror she had been standing in front of all along. The dress it's self was pretty, but set snug on Elsa's full figure it was the beautifullest sight Anna had ever seen. And she said so much, kissing Elsa on the nape of her neck and watching her close her eyes through the mirror.

The dress was a deep emerald, with a low collar of shining ice, and long silk sleeves that almost touched the ground. Around Elsa's waist was a silver chain, and in Elsa's hair was a small, transparent tiara. Anna looked the complete opposite, her hair all mused and her clothes rumpled, but none the less she liked the picture they made together in the looking glass.

"Your finest clothes, Anna, go get them on." Elsa turned around, and though her eyes showed her apprehension, her voice was authoritative, her posture military. "I'll meet you in the dining hall. We have guests."

"Guests?" Anna didn't remember any guests. "So soon? You've only been back at Arendelle for a week."

Elsa shrugged lightly, and Anna noticed her gloves when she started to twist her hands together. "They didn't know, I suppose."

Anna sighed quietly through her nose, grabbing Elsa's hands and slowly tugging her gloves off. She didn't like that Elsa was feeling nervous, it made her nervous too. "Okay well, I'll go get dressed and then we can see what they want - together." Anna kissed her sister on the cheek and flounced out of the room, taking the gloves with her. Elsa looked over herself once more in the mirror then went to greet the mysterious guests...

* * *

**A.N. Okay so, this is turning into more than just smut I guess hahaha. I have a plan. I have a motive. Let's roll. Review, please. **


End file.
